recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moroccan Cuisine
Browse All Moroccan Recipes: Moroccan Appetizers | Moroccan Beverages | Moroccan Soups | Moroccan Salads | Moroccan Vegetarian | Moroccan Meat Dishes | Moroccan Snacks | Moroccan Desserts Morocco - Cooking and Food Overview of Moroccan Cuisine History Situated in the South part of Spain, Morocco is also in North Africa on the African continent. Even though it is relatively close to the Sahara desert, the northern part of the country is very fertile and produces cereals, vegetables, and citrus fruits. This is the reason why the majority of population works in agriculture. The general opinion of the Moroccan population is that their cuisine has been seriously influenced by the French and the Spanish due to the fact that in the 19th and the 20th century, Morocco was in French and Spanish possession. Its culinary culture holds its roots from the indigenous Berbers and Arabs who invaded the territory in the 7th century AD. The large coast of Morocco allowed fruits and vegetables to grow. The Arabs were those who introduced many spices like cumin, paprika, and turmeric. Moroccan cuisine is known to be one greatest in the whole world, together with French cuisine, Greek cuisine and many others. Cuisines of Morocco Moroccan cuisine is characterized by an exotic and interesting style of cooking and, more than this, it is considered to be among the best in the world. Respecting the ancient tradition, Moroccan cuisine is known for its way of using the natural fresh produce found in the sea, desert and fertile soils. The most used ingredients are paprika, saffron, ginger, walnuts and almonds. couscous is the known as the main Moroccan dish and it is served with meat, fish, fowl and vegetables. In fact, the word « couscous » does not refer only to the finished dish, but also to the grain which is used. Moroccan cuisine contains specific categories especially that addressed to special guests, which requires a lot of attention; another important category refers to the way in which dishes are prepared. Obviously, women who cook delicious meals never forget the scents of cumin, coriander, majordom, saffron, and Onion mingle, olive oil, and the sweetness of roses, sandalwood and mint. Preparation Methods for Moroccan Cooking A great importance is given to the way in which dinner is served in Morocco. There are meals that need a long time to be prepared; this is the case of Bstilla, a crisp pastry rolled as thin as tissue paper, which is filled with Chicken. This meal is followed by the typical brochette or kebab flavored with bits of Beef or Lamb fat, which is then followed by Tajine, Chicken or meat in a spicy stew. In Morocco, every household makes its own bread which consists of semolina flour. When the bread has been shaped, every family puts its own stamp or mark on it before they send it to a common bakery oven. Tajine is followed by Batinjaan, an Eggplant or chopped tomato salad. At the end Moroccans have slices of peeled melon, pastries made with honey and almond, and then a small portion of mint tea. Nevertheless, the most delightful dinner to prepare and serve is couscous. Moroccan Food Traditions and Festivals In Morocco visitors entertain themselves in an evening of folklore, being gathered under the massive tents of Chez Ali, a large fantasy village in the Marrakech palmgrove, where waiters and waitresses dressed in tribal costumes play an important role as entertainers. Some of the Moroccan specialties are roasted lamb, mechoui, and vegetable-topped Couscous. Normally, Couscous is served on Fridays, when the whole family gathers for a midday meal. The majority of Moroccan meals end with seasonal and fresh fruit. In December, people from Morocco have tangerines; in spring, these are replaced by pears, peaches, and cherries while in summer they eat slices of tasty sweet, vine-ripened watermelons. After the fruit course, people have pastries and then they have their national drink, sweet mint tea. People in Moroccan Food It is no secret than women dominate the Moroccan cuisine. In Morocco every wife can prepare a delicious meal, no matter what her ingredients are. This is why one would consider Moroccan cuisine, more exactly Moroccan cooking a real combination of arts. It is also taken into consideration the way in which guests are served in Morocco, because the Moroccans are always looking forward to showing their sincere hospitality, kindness, and friendship. So, there is no doubt that one would discover heaven on earth if he tastes the delicious Moroccan dishes and, certainly, Moroccan cuisine would be added on his journey list. Category:Moroccan Cuisine Category:North African Cuisine Category:Mediterranean Cuisine